LA MAGIA DEL AMOR ES DE COLOR ROJO Y VIOLETA
by BlackMichel
Summary: ESTA ES LA HISTORIA COMO ENCUENTRAN ESTA TWILIGHT EL AMOR EN LA PERSONA QUE MENOS SE IMAGINA PERO TODO SERA MIEL SOBRE OJUELAS TENDRAN QUE SUPERAR CELOS Y MALES DEL PASDO DE ANBOS
1. Chapter 1

_**LA MAGIA DEL AMOR ES DE COLOR ROJO Y VIOLETA**_

_**CAPITULO: 1 LA PRIMERA CONBERSASION**_

_**Hacia un hermoso día soleado en Pinyville se veía a los ponis caminando de un lugar a otro muy alegres, pero nuestra historia se basa en dos ponis en particular que no tienen dada en común eso es lo que piensa ellos pero están más equivocados que nunca porque son tan parecidos que ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta. **_

_**En un parque se encuentra nuestra primera protagonista su nombre es Twilight Sparkle es una unicornio de color violeta con crin y cola de color azul oscuro con mechones de color rosa y purpura, se encontraba muy tranquila leyendo un libro sin ponerle atención a los de más poni.**_

_**Twilight: (**__Los modelos químicos del átomo, tomando en cuenta como base el modelo de Bohr y la baja reactividad) valla que es interesante este libro de química pero ya se me está haciendo tarde para reunirme con mis amigas para el picnic que organizamos será mejor que me apure si no quiero llegar tarde._

_**Así nuestra bella protagonista se prepara para reunirse con sus amigas sin tener en cuenta que pronto cambiara su vida experimentando nuevas sensaciones así como recordando viejos traumas y pesares, va caminando hacia su futuro tranquila mente cuando se da cuenta que en el parque avía un sin número de parejas que se ven enamoradas y se pone a pensar**_

_**Twilight: **__No me había dado cuenta que en este parque se encontraban muchas parejas se ven que se aman mucho, yo también estuve enamorada ase mucho pero no recuerdo que paso con mucha claridad y ni se de quien estaba enamorada y cuando le intento preguntar a mi mama y papa no me responde quien sabe que ocurrió pero no por eso me deprimo yo sé que en algún lugar se encuentra mi poni especial y en cualquier momento me encontrare con el espero que no se tarde mucho porque realmente es muy difícil de pasar mi época de celo yo sola bueno ya es momento de que me apure sino las chicas se enojaran con migo_

_**Nuestra protagonista no estaba equivocada del todo ya que el destino es muy complejo ya que podemos encontrar a nuestra persona especial (PONY EN ESTE CASO) en el lugar que menos te imagines, al otro lado del parque se encontraba nuestro segundo protagonista su nombre es Big Macintosh es un poni terrestre de color rojizo con una crin y cola de color rubio que se encontraba trabajando del otro lado**_

_**Big Mac: **__Este es el último cargamento de paja que llevo asía la granja después de esto ya tengo la tarde libre lo malo es que no tengo a nadie con quien pasarla mi hermana Apple Jack tiene un picnic con sus amigas y esta Apple Bloom esta con las Cutie Mark Crusaders buscando su talento especial y la abuela Smith en este mismo momento está tomando una siesta y no tengo muchos amigos ya solteros todos están con sus novias creo que ya es momento de que yo también empiece a buscar mi poni especial pero lo malo que no conozco a muchas yeguas que estén solteras y menos que me agraden tanto pero bueno a ver qué pasa_

_**Así es estos dos poni son nuestros principales protagonistas en esta historia de amor la cual está a punto de empezar con una pequeña ayuda divina (ósea mía) los dos ponis se dirigen asía el centro del parque muy tranquila mente, este Big Mac se apresuraba a subir por una colina cuando de repente se desatornillan los brazos de la carreta y esta sale disparada para abajo con gran velocidad hacia los ponis que se encontraban en ese instante al darse cuenta esto Big Mac sale corriendo tras elle para poder detenerla pero la carreta avía adquirido mucha velocidad ,para la suerte de los presentes en ese mismo momento iba pasando esta Twilight al ver lo que ocurría uso su magia**_

_**Twilight: **__Por el nombre de Celestia que está pasando tengan cuidado todos con la carreta no podrán esquivarla a tiempo tendré que utilizar mi magia ojala que sea suficiente ya que no quise desayunar y ya casi no tengo energías _

_**Así esta Twilight logra detener la carrosa y la levita por encima de ella para ponerla en un lugar más seguro en eso va bajando este Big Mac y se dirige asía Twilight**_

_**Big Mac: **__Gracias a Celestia que te encontrabas cerca de aquí Twilight para poder parar la carreta no sé qué paso estaba en la colina y de repente se zafaron los brazos de la carreta y empezó a caer_

_**Twilight: **__Ha no te preocupes Big Mac ya sabes que me gusta ayudar y no te preocupes nadie salió herido_

_**En eso la magia de Twiligh empieza a desaparecer cuando la carreta estaba pasando por encima de ella al mirar esto Big Mac se abalanza sobre ella para apartarla de la trayectoria**_

_**Big Mac: **__Cuidado alégate de ahí_

_**Twilight: **__Pero que pasa haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_**Este Big Mac salto para aparta a esta Twilight del camino de la carrosa dejando que esta callera en el lugar donde estaba ella al hacer esta maniobra lanzo a Twilight a un costado de la carrosa con Big Mac encima de ella para protegerla de cualquier escombro de la carreta**_

_**Big Mac: **__Te encuentra bien Twilight perdóname por aventarte pero es que tu magia se desapareció y la carreta iba a caer encima de ti (PERO QUE ERMOSOS OJOS TIENE NUNCA ME AVIA FIJADO EN ELLOS PERO EN QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO TENGO QUE QUITARME DE ENSIMA DE ELLA)_

_**Twilight: **__No te preocupes por eso Big Mac gracias a ti estoy bien ( PERO QUE GUAPO ES BIG MAC NO ME AVIA PERCATADO DE LO MASCULINO QUE ES ESPERO QUE SE QUEDE UN POQUITO MAS ARIBA DE MI POR CELESTIE EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO NO CABE DUDA QUE SOY UNA SUSIA YA ME ESTOY EXITANDO)_

_**Ya estaba a punto de quitarse este Big Mac de encima de Twilight cuando de la nada sale volando un pedazo de madera dándole en la cabeza a Big Mac asiendo que se su cara caiga y le dé un beso a esta Twilight en los labios al momento los dos se quedan sorprendidos pero después de unos segundos los dos empiezan a corresponderse en eso los dos se dan cuenta de esto y se separan muy sonrojados.**_

_**Big Mac: **__Lo siento mucho Twilight me deje llevar por el momento no sé cómo puedo pedirte disculpas_

_**Twilight: **__No te preocupes Big Mac fue un accidente lo siento pero me tengo que ir luego nos vemos_

_**En ese mismo momento sale corriendo Twilight a toda velocidad rumbo a donde se encontraban sus amigas pero antes de eso los dos se ponen a analizar lo ocurrido**_

_**Twilight: **__Pero porque me deje llevar por el momento a lo mejor realmente me gusta este Big Mac no lo sé estoy muy confundida_

_**Big Mac: **__Que labios tan suaves tiene esta Twilight espero que no se allá enojado tendré que ir con ella al rato para platicar sobre esto por lo mientras tengo que levantar todo esto_

_**Ya llegando con sus amigas esta Twilight se disculpó por su retraso y empiezan el picnic, ella estaba muy nerviosa por alguna razón cuando veía a esta Apple Jack se sonrojaba no sabía si decirle a sus amigas lo ocurrido ya que no sabía cómo lo tomarían y en especial esta Apple Jack, esto no paso por alto para las demás ponis por lo que decidieron preguntarle que le pasaba ya que sabían que su querida amiga era famosa por perder la razón en momentos en que se dejaba llevar por sus preocupaciones **_

_**Twilight: (**__Que debo hacer le cuento a las chicas lo que paso con este Big Mac pero no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar tal vez vallan a pensar que soy una pony fácil y aprovechada a la mejor esta Apple Jack después de que le cuente lo ocurrido ya no quiera ser mi amiga porque piense que estoy con ella por interés para poder llegar a su hermano y que todo lo que hemos vivido ha sido un engaño para poder acercarme a su hermano o Celestia que debo hacer)_

_**Apple Jack: **__Te sucede algo terroncito de azúcar pareciera que algo te molesta_

_**Twilight: ¡**__No pasó nada todo fue un accidente no fue mi intensión__**! (**__Rayos la estoy defecando se darán cuenta vamos Twilight piensa rápido__**)**_

_**Fluttershy: **__Accidente tu intención de que hablas Twilight por favor cuéntanos nos preocupas ten confianza en nosotras tus amigas_

_**Rainbow Dash: **__Tiene razón Fluttershy puedes confiar en nosotras para eso somos amigas y no importa lo que pase nosotras te apoyaremos_

_**Twilight: **__Tienen razón chicas gracias por preocuparse por mi __**(**__rayos bien echo twilight ahora les tendrás que contar pero por lo menos no digas con quien fue) okey lo que pasa fue que el parque._

_**Así nuestra protagonista les conto lo que paso ese día en el parque pero no les dijo con quien fue, casi todas las chicas no le tomaron importancia pero hubo una pony que se fijó en el extraño comportamiento de Twilight cuando ella miraba a esta Apple Jack se sonrojaba así que tendría que hablar a solas con ella para saber qué era lo que realmente pasaba.**_

_**Rarity: (**__Algo está mal no nos está contando todo así que será mejor que yo hablé con ella a solas__**)**_

_**Twilight: **__Y eso fue lo que paso chicas no quería decirles porque temía que pensaran que era una poni fácil y aprovechada_

_**Apple Jack: **__Pero como crees que nosotras pensaríamos algo así de ti dulzura fue una coincidencia solo eso_

_**Rainbow Dash: **__AJ tiene razón por favor Twilight fue un accidente nada más además nosotras te conocemos muy bien y sabemos que tú eres una de las poni más inocentes y puras que puede haber en toda Equestria_

_**Pinki Pie: **__Y por fin quien fue el afortunado que te robo un beso Twilight tal vez él te está buscando para pedirte perdón o mejor para pedirte que salgas con él y seas su poni especial y por último que se casen_

_**Twilight: **__No como crees Pinki además no se quien fue porque no lo recuerdo me fui del lugar corriendo sin mirar atrás, discúlpeme chicas pero tengo que ir al baño no me tardo ahorita vengo_

_**Así se marcha esta Twilight hacia los baños para echarse un poco de agua en la cabeza pero no se da cuenta que detrás de ella va su amiga Rarity para hablar con ella .**_

_**Twilight: (**__Bien creo que me salve de decirles con quien fue, pero de veras Twilight eres muy predecible casi echas todo a perder)_

_**Rarity: **__Y bien por lómenos a mí me dirás la verdad no mi querida Twilight _

_**Twilight: ¡**__PUAF__**! (casi ahogándose con el agua)**__ De que estas ablando Rarity me espantaste ya les dije todo lo que paso_

_**Rarity: **__Por favor mi querida Twilight te conozco muy bien además olvidas que yo se distinguir cuando una poni está nerviosa y tú eres un mar de nervios cuando te fijabas en AJ por que_

_**Twilight: **__Ho por Celestia esta bien te lo diré fue este Big Mac el que me beso y también te diré que me gusto no sé si me enamore de el por eso cuando miraba a Aj me sonrojo además que no quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de ella para llegar con su hermano no quiero perder la amistad de AJ pero no sé lo que siento estoy tan confundida por favor Rarity no le bayas a decir a nadie sobre esto te lo suplico prométemelo _

_**Rarity: **__Ho, Jo, Jo mi querida Twilight yo sabía que tenías algo mas pero no te preocupes no les diré a nadie más lo que me acabas de contar es una pinki promesa es más yo te ayudare a conquistar a ese gran semental rojo y si te preocupas por lo que piense AJ estas más que atormentando a ti misma eres una poni dulce y honesta cualquiera se sentiría orgullosa de ser tu cuñada querida y si ella se intenta interferir en tu relación con su hermano yo misma me are cargo de ella tu tranquila querida_

_**Ya saliendo del baño se dirigieron adonde estaban sus amigas y se sentaron para seguir con el picnic en eso Rarity empieza a actuar para ayudar a su querida amiga**_

_**Rarity: **__Oye AJ te puedo preguntar querida algo y no te enojas_

_**Apple Jack: **__Por supuesto que si Rarity desembucha _

_**Esta Rarity está apunto de preguntarle algo a AJ cuando está a punto de tomar un sorbo de sidra y Twilght estaba haciendo lo mismo cuando de repente**_

_**Rarity: **__Tiene novia este Big Macintosh_

_**AJ Y Twilight: **__**¡PUAF! ¡COF! ¡COF! **_

_**La pregunta que hiso Rarity casi ahogo a AJ y Twilight provocando que bañara a las demás chicas de sidra por lo inusual de ella.**_

_**Perdón por el antiguo capitulo que subí no era el terminado ni el revisado tienen toda la razón gracias por sus comentarios y sobre que al hecho de que no dejo nada a la imaginación o que la trama es muy simple es el hecho de que no me voy a basar mucho en cómo se enamoran nuestros protagonistas sino en lo que tendrán que pasar para proteger su amor como les dije antes esta twilight tendrá que revivir un trauma del pasado así como enfrentarse a 2 villanos que les aran la vida de cuadritos les agradezco a GUEST, ASPHIOS Y A EXELION POR SUS CRITICAS Y SUGERENSIAS NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO**_

_**ESTE ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO ES MUCHO ENVIENME SUS COMENTARIOS GRASIAS LES MANDO MIL ABRAZOS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: El Nacimiento de una relación**_

_**Después de esta Rarity le hiciera esta pregunta a esta AJ y esta misma junto a Twilight bañara a sus amigas por completo de sidra recién tomada contesta.**_

_**Apple Jack: **__Pero que preguntas ases Rarity porque quieres saber si mi HERMANO tiene novia_

_**Rarity: **__Ho querida solo curiosidad es que se me ase extrañó que un semental tan guapo, trabajador y musculoso como tu hermano este sin novia por lo general ya todos los sementales de su edad o están casados o tienen ya su poni especial_

_**Twilight: (**__Por Celeatia en que estás pensando Rarity como se te ocurre preguntarle de esa forma, ya sé que me quieres ayudar pero favor Rarity ya no le preguntes nada a esta AJ sino sospechara de mí ya que pensara que yo te lo pedí después de que fuimos al baño, aunque si me interesa saber si este Big Mac ya tiene una novia, pero ya por el amor de Celestia ya no seas tan directa__**)**_

_**Apple Jack: **__Pues que curiosa me saliste pero yo que sepa este Big Mac no tiene novia, también a mí se me hacía extraño que él no tuviera ninguna novia pero él me ha dicho que aún no ha encontrado a ésa poni especial que está buscando _

_**Twilight: (**__Que bien no tiene novia entonces si tengo una oportunidad que emocionante, espera un momento pero porque me alegro tanto que está pasando con migo no entiendo porque estoy así)_

_**Rarity: **__Y que es lo que busca en una poni para que pueda ser su novia acaso es muy exigente, que las yeguas de Ponyville no son lo suficiente buenas para él o inspira a una yagua de clase alta de Canterlot._

_**Apple Jack: **__No cómo crees a él no le interesan esas ponis alzadas de la alta sociedad más bien él se interesa como decirlo haz de cuenta una mescla de las formas de ser de Twilight y Fluttershy pero porque la pregunta acaso estas interesada en mi hermano porque dejame decirte que necesitaras cambiar mucho tu forma de ser si quieres cosechar junto a el dulzura _

_**Rarity: **__No te preocupes por mí Querida AJ yo solo tenía curiosidad de saber porque tu hermano no tenía ya novia pero ya entiendo el porqué, además en pocas palabras a ti no te incomoda que cualquiera de nosotras pudiera estar interesada en tu hermano y pudiera llegar a ser su novia Verdad _

_**Apple Jack: **__Claro que no me incomoda dulzura yo me sentiría muy feliz que algunas de mis amigas pudiera ser mi cuñada _

_**Twilight: (**__Por favor Rarity ya no sigas preguntando más o si se dará cuenta de que soy yo la que estoy interesada por favor ya vasta__**)**_

_**Haciendo muy desesperada mente movimientos con sus cascos delanteros esta Twilight le intenta decir a Rarity que ya pare de preguntale a esta Apple Jack sobre su hermano pero no cedió cuenta de que las demás se avían fijado de su comportamiento**_

_**Pinki Pie: **__Twilight te encuentras bien algo te molesta por que estas sacudiendo tus cascos como si estuvieras espantando parasprites_

_**Twilight: **__No no estoy bien Pinki lo que pasa es que se me estaba acalambrando mis cascos por eso los estaba agitando para que se me pase el calambre _

_**Rarity: (**__Hay querida Twilight si no cambias esa forma de preocuparte ni siquiera podrás acercarte a Big Mac, creo que yo sola no podré ayudarte lo malo que ya le prometí que no le diré a ninguna de las chicas espero que esta Flutter shy se dé cuenta ya que ella es la que más receptiva de todas nosotras__**)**__ ten cuidado querida con esos calambres que pueden ser muy malos para tu piel _

_**Flutter shy: (**__Que extraña se está comportando esta Twilight pareciera que le estaba diciendo a esta Rarity que dejara de preguntarle a esta AJ acerca de su hermano, espera un momento no me digas que es este Big Mac es el que beso a esta Twilight y por eso le está preguntando esta Rarity a esta AJ si tiene novia este Big Mac pero yo conozco muy bien a esta Twilight y ella no le pediría ese tipo de favores a nadie, entonces esta Rarity lo está haciendo por iniciativa propia para ayudarla porque sabe muy bien como es esta Twilight yo creo que también le ayudare ya que a este paso esta twilight no tendrá novio__**) **_

_**Rainbow Dash: **__Eso te pasa por no hacer mucho ejercicio Twilight deberías dejar un momento de leer tantos libros y ponerte hacer un poco de ejercicio_

_**Apple Jack: **__Aunque no lo creas en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow debés en cuando tienes que hacer una poca de ejercicio no solamente de conocimientos vives Twilight además debes preocuparte más por conseguir un novio_

_**Twilight: **__Okey okey ya entendí que soy una ratona de biblioteca y que no soy muy bonita para tratar de tener novio_

_**Flutter shy: **__Eso no es cierto Twilihgt tú eres muy hermosa y no lo digo solo en lo físico sino en tu interior también cualquier poni se sentiría afortunado por ser tu novio pero en algo tiene razón las chicas es que deberías salir más seguido para conocer más ponis, por cierto AJ me podrías explicar eso de que a este Big Mac les gusta las ponis como Twilight o yo_

_**Apple Jack: **__Ha bueno eso es porque le gusta que una poni sea bondadosa, tierna, un poco tímida, inteligente, desinteresada, que no le tenga miedo a nada y sobretodo que esté dispuesta a dar todo por alguien sin importar que pase esas cualidades las comparten ustedes dos es por eso que las mencioné como ejemplo y porque tantas pregunta sobre mi hermano chicas_

_**Mientras tanto en otro lado del parque se encontraba nuestro otro protagonista trabajando en el desorden que se produjo**_

_**Big Mac: **__Okey esta es la última carga__** (**__por Celestia en todo el día no he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo que paso ase rato con esta Twilight tengo que sacarme de la cabeza esto y se quién me podrá ayudar__** )**_

_**Así nuestro protagonista se dirige hacia la biblioteca para que le saquen todas esas dudas y preguntas sean respuestas**_

_**Big Mac: (**__Espero que él se encuentre en la biblioteca y que toda vía no haya llegado esta Twilihgt__**) "**__ Spike estas ocupado"_

_**Spike: **__Hola Big Mac como esta que pasa en que te puedo ayudar_

_**Big Mac: **__Oyes no ha llegado esta Twilight todavía verdad _

_**Spike: **__Nop todavía esta con las chicas porque la pregunta necesitabas algo urgente de ella porque puedo ir a buscarla si quieres_

_**Big Mac: **__Nop esta bien en realidad con el que quería hablar es contigo, oyes desde cuando conoces a esta Twilight_

_**Spike: **__Que nunca te he contado esa historia pues veras hace mucho tiempo en Canterlot_

_**Y así este Spike le empieza a contar su historia de cómo conoció a esta Twilight y se quedó con ella a su lado este Big Mac no podía creerlo su mirada reflejaba admiración y alegría por saber que esta Twilight tenía un sentido de maternidad y hermandad muy desarrollado **_

_**Spike: **__Y así es como conocí a esta Twilight y he estado con ella desde entonces qué te parece Big Mac_

_**Big Mac: **__Muy bien Spike ahora viene la pregunta de verdad ella tiene Novio o está comprometida con alguien _

_**Spike: **__La verdad no tiene a nadie pero por que la pregunta Big Mac_

_**En la cara de este Big Mac se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar lo que le decía este Spike y decidió contarle lo que paso ase unas horas atrás **_

_**Big Mac: **__Lo que pasa Spike es que ase un momento tuve un pequeño accidente con esta Twilight _

_**Así fue que empezó a contarle lo que paso ase unas horas, este Spike lo escuchaba con atención pero por más que él quería comprender porque este Big Mac le pregunto si esta Twilight tenía novio no entendía el porqué de la pregunta hasta que llegó al punto donde se dieron el beso sin querer**_

_**Big Mac: **__Entonces como veras Spike la verdad es que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza a esta Twilight desde ese beso y la verdad es que me gusto y no sé si me enamore de ella o solo estoy confundido por eso quería saber si tenía novio para saber qué tipo de territorio estoy pisando no pienses mal de mí solo quiero estar seguro de lo que siento_

_**Spike: **__Okey okey ya te entendí pero te advierto una sola cosa que si intentas jugar con los sentimientos de esta Twilight no solamente yo sino que su hermano y hasta la princesa Celestia te casaremos en donde estés, ni nada ni nadie podrá evitar lo que te aremos sufrir las más locas y horrendas torturas que te puedas imaginar ya que no la queremos ver sufrir otra vez a esta Twilight _

_**Big Mac: **__Oye pero por qué tanta agresividad, si sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como jugar con los sentimientos de ella y porque dices que no quieres que sufra otra ves _

_**Spike: **__Mira Big Mac me gustaría decirte pero yo no me siento con ningún derecho de estar ablando del pasado amoroso de ella ya que elle es como una Hermana para mí, ella no recuerda nada para que no le preguntes porque la princesa Celestia le bloqueo esos recuerdos, no quiero que ella lo escuche si quieres te contare en otra ocasión cuando ya hallas aclarado tus sentimientos por ella y formes una relación con ella además en este mismo momento las chicas vienen para acá así que lo dejamos para otra ocasión_

_**Todas las chicas con excepción de esta Apple Jack que se dirigió hacia Sweet Apple Acres para ayudar a sus hermanos en las tareas de la granja, se dirigieron rumbo a la biblioteca a dejar a esta Twilight cuando notaron que estaba este Big Mac en ella ablando con este Spike esto lo noto esta Rarity antes que las demás así que queriendo ayudar a su amiga le dice a esta**_

_**Rarity: **__Okey querida es el momento que necesitabas para aclarar tus sentimientos y tus dudas tu gran semental esta en este mismo momento en tu casa esperándote_

_**Twilight: **__Ya basta Rarity de seguro vino por otra cosa dejame ver qué es lo que necesita horita vengo_

_**Se acerca esta Twilight a su hogar para ver que se le ofrecía a este Big Mac**_

_**Twilight**__: Buenas tardes Big Mac ya te atendieron Spike porque lo tienes esperando afuera no seas maleducado y pasalo a la biblioteca _

_**Spike:(**__ Creo que les daré una pequeña ayuda a lo mejor al principio los dos se enojaran con migo pero al rato los dos me darán las gracias, y así aprovecho para estar con mi preciosa Rarity)____De hecho Twilight este Big Mac te estaba esperando a ti ya que quería hablar algo contigo verdad Big Mac así que será mejor que los deje solos tengo que ir con esta Rarity con su permiso_

_**Big Mac**__: (MALDITO Spike como se te ocurre dejarme a solas así con ella pero ya me las pagaras__**) **__si es cierto Twilight quería hablar contigo si no te molesta_

_**Twilight: (**__HO por celestia no me dejes sola Spike por lo que más quieras no me dejes asolas con el__**) **__está bien Big Mac no es ninguna molestia_

_**Así este Spike se dirige a donde estaban las demás chicas y las saluda**_

_**Spike: **__Hola chicas como les fue en su picnic se divirtieron _

_**Las chicas: **__Hola Spike estuvo muy bien_

_**Rarity: **__Qué____bueno que dejaste a esos dos solos para que pudieran hablar sin ningún impedimento y ninguna cosa que los distraiga _

_**Spike: **__Creo que ya sabes tú de que es de lo que se trata todo esto no Rarity_

_**Rarity: **__Así es mi querido Spike ya me lo conto esta Twilight lo que paso espero que ella tenga el coraje para saber qué es lo que siente_

_**Fluttershy: **__Disculpa Rarity pero de que están ablando este Spike y tu tiene que ver con lo que nos contó esta Twilight en la tarde_

_**Rarity: **__Así es mi querida Fluttershy pero no les puedo contar nada por el momento se lo prometí a esta Twilight pero sigan atentas y a lo mejor ya no tenga necesidad de contárselos_

_**Spike: **__Así parece solamente espero que en esta ocasión todo le salga bien a esta Twilight no quisiera que volviera a sufrir de nuevo como aquella ocasión _

_**Todas las chicas al escuchar lo que había dicho este Spike se le quedaron viendo con una cara de sorpresa y preocupación, pero mientras tanto con nuestros 2 protagonistas la situación era diferente el ambiente era muy tenso se había formado un silencio muy incómodo hasta que fue este Big Mac el que disidió romperlo**_

_**Big Mac: **__Mira sobre lo que paso en la tarde no era mi intención fue un accidente no quiero que pienses mal de mí y que pienses que me quería aprovechar de la situación aunque eso no quiere decir que no lo disfruté perdón que no me agrado que corrales estoy diciendo lo que quiero decir es que_

_**Twilight: (**__Que mal solo me hice ilusiones tontas no soy su tipo en fin tendré que seguir estando sola y malquerida__**) **__No te preocupes Big Mac fue solo un accidente no te preocupes _

_**Big Mac: **__Diablos porque es tan difícil decirte esto no encuentro las palabras correctas pero te lo diré TWILIGHT ME GUSTAS QUIERES SER MI NOVIA _

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias y les pido de ante mano una disculpa por el antiguo capitulo que subí era el incorrecto pero ya está arreglado y completo a lo mejor piensan que no estoy dejando nada a la imaginación en cuanto a la historia pero más que enfocarme en cómo se hacen novios nuestros protagonistas más bien yo me voy a enfocar en los retos y problemas que enfrentaran para que su amor salga adelante bueno eso sería todo por el momento nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y síganme mandándome sus comentarios y sugerencias gracias y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
